Ritsuko's Revenge
by ChiBi HenTAi AnGeL
Summary: Ok, so the document stuffed up on me - you can still read it. Rei+Kaworu pairing. the title sorta sums it up


If EVA ever belonged to us, then we wouldn't just be writing fics - we'd be making them into little episode thingies! The sad truth is though - EVA isn't ours. It belongs to those people who.um.oh, you know who you are!  
  
  
  
Ritsuko's Revenge - chapter one  
  
  
  
Rei was in her usual 'reflecting on life and events' position. Too much had happened in such a short amount of time, it needed to be examined properly.  
  
*  
  
They have no souls - no right to live.the room of God is emptied.  
  
Although Rei wasn't there, she felt herself being broken every time a clone disintegrated. She felt the young Ikari's shock and disgust as he watched the scene wordlessly. She felt the Major's image of NERV crumble even more than before. She also felt Dr. Akagi's sorrow being released from years of repression.  
  
Despite what Dr. Akagi had said, they were not already dead. Not exactly alive but not dead. She was a murderer of innocent half-lives and instead of rejoicing like she had planned to, Ritsuko could not help but feel sorrow for the clones as well.  
  
You are Rei Ayanami, am I correct? You are the same as I am.  
  
The Fifth Child - Kaworu Nagisa. He was tall and lanky with pale skin and silver hair. What really caught Rei's attention were his eyes - they were deep crimson, just like hers. They held knowledge of a time forgotten, and yet, deep inside, they shut him off from the rest of the world, protecting a dangerous secret.  
  
As he had said, they also shared a few other common features other than their appearance.including one that Rei did not realize until the beginning of the end.  
  
Come Adam's dark shadow.servant of the lilim!  
  
Rei had been walking aimlessly (?) around the EVA docks when a familiar voice had called out. She had arrived at EVA02's bay in time to see the Fifth step over the edge and activate the sleeping giant along with activating a song she could vaguely remember as 'Ode to Joy'.  
  
Alarms were sounded and over the intercom, Rei had heard, "Blood pattern Blue - it's definitely an Angel!"  
  
Looking down at the descending EVA, she decided that this was something worth investigating. Why had he chosen to do it this way when he could have easily snuck in unnoticed?  
  
Although she knew that she was capable of doing it, Rei had never really tried to levitate Angel style. Determined, she closed her eyes and stepped onto nothing.  
  
You are not the one that should die.  
  
By the time Rei had figured out how to descend without falling to certain death, Shinji was now trying to fight off an unmanned Unit 02, and Kaworu was at and through Heaven's Door. Again she wondered, was he just lazy, or was there a reason for floating towards the Door instead of just walking?  
  
"It's another AT field! As strong as the first!" Rei's chances at being undetected were now ruined. Instead of including herself right in the action, she found an out-of-the-way viewing spot.  
  
Shinji, overcoming the red EVA reached over and grabbed the Angel. Despite facing certain death, Kaworu smiled, apologized, and explained in his usual calm voice.  
  
Rei listened attentively, even though he was not addressing her. Out of nowhere, he looked up and gave her a smile that sent a surge of confusion through her body. He looked so.she wanted to help him, to cry out to Shinji not to kill him!  
  
With unknown emotion flowing through her, she couldn't stand on her feet anymore. Dropping to her knees Rei watched helplessly as Shinji accepted the other boy's wish.  
  
*  
  
Sighing, Rei got off the bed and decided to head down to the pool (hopefully it's 24-7 claim was genuine). Moonlight streamed through the window as she gathered her swim gear. Opening the door, she found a figure blocking her way.  
  
Thinking that it was one of the Ikari men, she raised her hand threateningly - both of them were deserving of what they were going to get.  
  
A hand shot out of the darkness and grabbed her wrist. Looking down, she saw that it was ungloved and paler than the Third Child's. A moment later, a voice came from the darkness as well.  
  
"I apologize for disturbing you, but may I come in?"  
  
Ritsuko's Revenge - chapter two  
  
The person detached himself from the shadows and came forward. Rei gasped slightly, but showed no other emotions. The Fifth Child smiled apologetically. He was carrying what looked like an overnight bag.  
  
"I am going to the pool," she said flatly, leaving him stunned, "you may come if you wish - leave your bag here, it will be a long walk."  
  
She had said yes to his question without him mentioning it.  
  
*  
  
The road was evidently very deserted, leaving the sound of their feet hitting pavement the only sound audible. Both were silent throughout most of the walk.  
  
As they reached the pool (it's open!) Rei turned to Kaworu, "Why me? Why not Ikari-kun?"  
  
"I don't think he'd want to see me - not after." he trailed off. Rei opened the gate and walked in, seemingly ignoring him. Running away does not help, you know she thought to herself.  
  
Ritsuko, who had been using one of the lanes hidden by the darkness, stopped and took in the scene before her.  
  
*  
  
Kaworu sat cross-legged on the edge of the pool as he watched Rei glide through the water. She looked so graceful, so natural. The moonlight bathed the pool with a brilliant light, making it look like liquid silver. After a while, Rei broke the surface and sat beside him, wondering about what he was looking at.  
  
"You have fulfilled your purpose, why are you here?"  
  
"I don't know. But I know that I have not fulfilled my purpose." She looked at him, waiting for an explanation.  
  
"I may have fulfilled the old men's purpose, but I still have to find and make true my own," he elaborated, "I believe that that's your case as well."  
  
"Hmm." Rei was getting cold and confused. She stood up and headed towards the change rooms. She looked back and saw that he had not moved from his position. He looked quite pleasing to the eye when he was like this, deep in his own thoughts.  
  
She's as graceful on land as she is in the water. A small smile crossed his face as he thought about how she would react if he ever told her that.  
  
*  
  
Opening the door to apartment 402, Rei let the silver-haired boy in. He gave her a quick, automatic smile of gratitude and walked in. Two paces later, he stopped and stared in slight uneasiness.  
  
Rei, perplexed at this action, turned and looked at where he was staring. Oh. The one bed stood there, innocently while the rest of the room snickered silently at the predicament.  
  
"We will both fit," she said, completely missing the point, "you will not be an inconvenience."  
  
"Um.thanks," he watched as Rei dismissed the problem and climb into the bed. Kaworu scanned the room and his eyes landed on the blood stained bandages. He remained silent as he climbed in after her.  
  
Despite what she had said, he found that for both of them to fit with room to move, either one of them had to let half of their body hang over the side, or.  
  
Hoping that she was one to fall asleep instantly, he tentatively wrapped his arms around her waist. Her eyes flickered open in surprise. He smiled sheepishly at her, but was stunned as she mirrored his action and pulled herself closer to him.  
  
Rei couldn't help it. His presence next to her was so warm.so unfamiliar. She noticed that he was still staring at her, though now with slight curiosity as well. It made her slightly uncomfortable.  
  
Not knowing what to say, she murmured, "You are not inconvenient."  
  
*  
  
As the sunshine streamed into the window, Rei woke up to find the Fifth Child gone. Maybe it was just a dream.she looked around and saw his bag where he left it.  
  
Not too worried, she chose an average looking outfit and headed towards the shower. Never really knowing the experience of sharing anything, let alone her apartment, was surprised to find the door locked.  
  
Seeing as though the door had a sudden desire to keep her out of the shower, Rei returned to her bed and thought about why it was so.  
  
'Click'. Maybe the door forgave her for whatever she had done. She turned around and her eyes widened considerably.  
  
Kaworu walked out, seemingly unaware of Rei's presence, drying his hair - and wearing nothing at all. He reached the bag and started looking around for some clothes.  
  
Rei was stunned. Here she was, by accident, staring at something that Misato or Asuka would die to see - of course they'd want to see it before they do the actual dying. Still not noticing her, he started putting his clothes on. Rei was vaguely furious with herself - she still had not regained her composure, but he was.what would Asuka say if she saw this (apart from 'you pervert' or 'arrrggghhh')?  
  
When he finally finished, he turned around and froze. Was she looking at him all this time? He cursed himself - he was too busy thinking about Rei to even notice her. Faint pink appeared on his pale face.  
  
"Um.sorry, old habit.hard to break," he stammered. To his indignation, a very small smile creased her lips as she walked away. Sighing, he shook his head and headed out the door.  
  
In the shower, Rei realized that she would have to repay him for that.later. To the EVA obsessed world's surprise, she couldn't help but snicker at the thought.  
  
*  
  
"Shinji! Get the door!" Misato yelled from her bedroom.  
  
It couldn't be Kaji thought Shinji to himself. Opening the door, he let out a strangled 'holy crap'. Kaworu, taking that as a 'come in' stepped inside. Shinji, being spineless, didn't object.  
  
"How.um.what.huh?" Shinji couldn't believe it.wait a moment.of course! His mind raced back to Rei. The tank, the LCL, the clones.although it was pretty freaky, Shinji was glad that Kaworu was alive.  
  
"I'm so sorry Shinji," Kaworu took his gaze off the floor and faced Shinji. He had betrayed Shinji, broken his trust, even when he was aware of the results of his actions.  
  
"Shinji! Are you ok?" Misato had heard Shinji's yell. As she walked out into the living room, it took her a while to register the scene before her. When she did, she didn't faint - she shrieked.  
  
Shinji, with a smile and a quick 'that's ok, I forgive you' to Kaworu, ran over and tried to calm her down. With nowhere to go, Kaworu settled down on a chair and watched with mild fascination.  
  
*  
  
"Heya Wonder-Girl.what's new?" Asuka couldn't stand lying there helpless, but she was extremely grateful knowing that someone cared and visited her - even if it was the emotionless doll.  
  
Unknown to everybody, the two had some sort of friendship, despite the fact that the conversations were usually one-sided with Asuka blabbing on and on and on and on.you get the picture.  
  
Rei explained everything that had happened since Asuka was put in room 303. Asuka was furious knowing that her baby had been damage by the new kid, so she demanded to see him.  
  
Rei fished around in her pocket and drew out his ID card. Asuka snatched it and studied the photo carefully. Well, well, well, he was cute. A bit unusual looking, but definitely cute.  
  
"He's cute." She handed back the card and saw Rei's eyes widen and sparkle with false innocence. "What?"  
  
"I do not think that you would just say that he is cute if you had ever seen more of him." Rei's voice was the usual monotone, but in her eyes, Asuka could see that she was laughing herself silly.  
  
After a while, Asuka finally got it - Rei's voice made it hard to understand. Her eyes widened in shock. No way! Rei couldn't have! Although it was hard, Asuka sat up and yanked Rei closer by her shoulders.  
  
"No way! What.look like.huh.cute.what.how.what?!" The realization was still trying to sink in. Rei was thoroughly worried for the Second Child's welfare but really couldn't do anything about it. So she sat down and explained everything since Kaworu had 'died' - including the morning's events.  
  
Asuka flopped back down. "That's it. If you got to see a hot (oh so that was the word - Rei.) guy naked, then I can too!" She pressed the little button that calls nurses to her room and waited. Rei watched her, utterly confused.  
  
"I'm getting my ass out of here!" Was the determined reply.  
  
Ritsuko's Revenge - chapter three  
  
It was one in the morning, and Misato and Ritsuko were at NERV HQ chatting away like little old ladies as Ritsuko fiddled around with something on her computer. Numbers and letters ran up and down the screen.  
  
"You know, I heard that the Fifth Child was.um.resurrected." Said Ritsuko, not turning away from the screen. Misato gave a slight grunt in acknowledgement.  
  
"I know. I saw him this morning."  
  
"'Morning'? When did that word decide to be part of your vocabulary?" Ritsuko snickered at the thought of Misato half awake at a time that she had thought impossible.  
  
"Shut up. I wonder why he's here? Hey, what are you doing?"  
  
"The old men probably missed their sex toy - he is, well, quite attractive you know. Oh, nothing. Did you know that 13th, 15th, and 16th Angels worked in similar ways? They all attack the pilots' mind; the 13th focuses on making the pilot vulnerable enough to take control over EVA."  
  
Misato stopped guzzling her coffee for a moment for a moment. "That's right."  
  
"The fifteenth, according to what we learnt off Asuka, brings back memories thought to be buried deep inside their minds and the sixteenth manipulates emotions of the pilot while bio-fusing with the EVA."  
  
"What's your point?" Misato, precariously balancing on the chair's back legs and reaching over to the table, was making herself her eleventh coffee.  
  
"Oh, nothing, I suppose." Ritsuko mumbled, while resurrecting some of her own Angels.  
  
*  
  
While Kaworu was fast asleep, Rei was awake and wondering.the plush panda, a gift he had said, think nothing of it. The problem was, she couldn't help but think about it.  
  
No one had ever given her a gift before. And she had never felt so lost before. He had said it was a 'thank you' present - for putting up with him (and his bad habits). Although what was so bad about him, she really couldn't tell. But that wasn't what was bothering her.  
  
The feeling inside her - when he had her handed the plushy-panda. It was like when he had smiled up at her, but stronger. Although it confused her, it did not seem to upset her - it felt quite pleasant, when she came to think of it.  
  
Asuka had taunted her about how their behavior would make everybody think that they were a married couple. Couple, married - the ultimate confessions of two people's deepest love, a union of souls, a bond that should not be broken, because to be married to someone meant that you truly loved them.  
  
Love. Was that what the Second had implied? Was that the feeling inside her when he had given her the plushy-panda? But how could she love someone in such a very short amount of time? No.it couldn't be love.could it?  
  
As she returned her gaze and focus to the face beside her, sleeping, not knowing her thoughts, she couldn't help but notice his arms around her, holding her if she were the most precious thing in his world. Sighing, she surrendered to the pang of affection telling her not to worry about it - let destiny take its course.it would be much easier than fussing over it.  
  
*  
  
A distant, but insistent ringing woke Kaworu from a very pleasant dream (ah, well, he is half-human, isn't he?). Rei wasn't beside him, and judging by the coolness of the bed, it was quite a while since she got up. Her voice could be heard somewhere in the bathroom.  
  
"Yes, yes Major Katsuragi, yes, I will inform him, you will not have to wait for us very long, no, what? What had given you that impression? No, I do not know, yes, alright - we will talk if you wish, goodbye." A beep indicated the end of the phone call.  
  
He heard Rei sigh and open the door. She walked out with her school uniform on, hair still slightly wet. Glancing at the bed, she saw that he had woken up. She smiled. According to what Asuka would have said, he looked very kawaii like this. Rei agreed.  
  
"Good morning Nagisa-kun, I apologize for disturbing you. Major Katsuragi wishes us to head down to the Geo-Front for harmonics tests."  
  
He rubbed his eyes sleepily. The sunlight cast a light shadow over Rei's delicate features, making her seem more beautiful than she already was, if that was possible. He shook his head slowly.  
  
"That's ok, I was already half awake when the phone rang. Call me Kaworu." He added. She stared at him, as though considering the matter.  
  
"Then you may call me Rei."  
  
*  
  
"Who's Asuka?"  
  
The guys were in the changing rooms and Kaworu was suddenly struck by a sentence Rei had said to him on their way to NERV.  
  
I think you will be sharing EVA 02 with Asuka today  
  
"She was the former pilot of your EVA - she's scary." Shinji added, as though recalling all the times she had tortured and tormented him.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"She was attacked in the head and went wackier than usual." Shinji shuddered as he continued; "Asuka was already a she-demon before then. Why do you ask?"  
  
"HEY! I HEARD THAT! WHY YOU LITTLE BAKA! SHE-DEMON, HUH? YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT!" The redhead barged through the door, not considering, or caring about the two half-naked guys in the room. She turned and headed for Shinji.  
  
"Are you Asuka?" Inquired Kaworu, before she had the chance to attack. Upon hearing the unfamiliar voice, she turned around and caught herself staring.  
  
Although he already had his plugsuit on up to his waist, Asuka, by what she could see, gave him her blush of approval. She recovered quickly.  
  
"Yeah, and you are the Fifth Child, right?"  
  
He nodded. Asuka had forgotten her primary reason for being in the male changing rooms and walked out the door, dazed, fazed, and amazed. An audible sigh could be heard from behind Kaworu.  
  
"You saved my life - but I'd worry about yours now." Shinji jerked his head towards the door as he vacuum-sealed his plugsuit, "I think she likes you - not in the safe way either."  
  
*  
  
"Wonder-girl! Hey! Ayanami! Rei!" Asuka sprinted up to Rei. Rei turned around and looked with concern at the panting Second Child.  
  
"Yes Asuka?"  
  
Asuka wiped her forehead in a dramatic manner, "Phew, he's hot!"  
  
Rei was still mildly confused, "I don't follow - what?"  
  
"The Fifth Child - he's the one with the messy hair, yeah? I sort of rammed the guys changing room door down and um. accidentally caught him - half naked." She smiled sheepishly, "next time, I'll charge in earlier!"  
  
Rei shook her head and walked away. Asuka was tagging alongside her. Rei, with a sudden flash of curiosity, turned around to face Asuka.  
  
"So, which half did you see?"  
  
*  
  
Asuka had decided to let the new guy play with her EVA first - of course he was NEVER going to be better than her. She sat back and relaxed as she watched as Shinji Rei and Kaworu roam around the ruins of Tokyo-3 and the Geo-Front in the gigantic robots.  
  
"Hmm.as unusual, the Fifth Child's ratio is almost perfect." Commented Maya idly. She checked the screens and data systematically, "everything is just.no, wait, Angel contamination detected!"  
  
Alarms were sounded as the screen suddenly focused on EVA 02. It had stopped suddenly and it was shuddering. A low moan was heard from inside the cockpit.  
  
"No.please.I beg you."  
  
Ritsuko's Revenge - Chapter Four  
  
Another presence was there - Kaworu could feel it. It seeped through the EVA, it seeped through his body, but what scared him the most was that it was seeping through his mind.  
  
It was familiar.they were familiar.the world dissolved around him, leaving him floating on top of a sea of LCL (think ep. 23.) He vaguely registered that he was being attacked mentally, but was powerless to stop it.  
  
"Bardiel.Arael.Armisael.why?" Where were they? He could feel them, but he couldn't see them. Looking below, he saw three familiar figures. His eyes opened wide.  
  
With their heads bowed down, were himself as a child, him with the wings of an angel, and the last one was attached to tubes and looked half-dead. The child looked up at him, his eyes the same blood red.  
  
Kaworu was stunned - when on earth did these three become so advanced in their attack? They didn't feel right though, something was wrong. The child spoke.  
  
"We are the three faces of Nagisa Kaworu, and we are the angels you name." The child came forward, rose up from the LCL and stoked his cheek delicately. "You are incomplete - let us remind you of who we are, of who you are."  
  
He heard a voice yell out in fear and agony.  
  
*  
  
"Eject the entry plug now!" Yelled Misato. An ominous beep told her that she failed. Maya, Shigeru, and Makoto were frantically typing orders to the MAGI to no avail.  
  
Despite the chaos, Ritsuko was standing there, looking up at the screen, and smiling slightly at the scene. Her reverie was shattered when Misato screamed in front of her face.  
  
"RITSUKO! DO SOMETHING!"  
  
"But I already have." was the quiet reply.  
  
"."  
  
"The Angels are artificial, yes, but are more powerful than before. They have no physical form, they cannot be killed, they will shatter him beyond repair! A fate worse than death!" Ritsuko's voice wasn't quite sane, and the same showed in her eyes.  
  
"Ritsu.what are you saying?" Misato held Ritsuko by the shoulders and stared intently into the crazed woman's eyes. The yells of the other Children could be heard over the sounding alarms.  
  
"I couldn't stand seeing that, that.doll, experience happiness when she had destroyed my life. No, I couldn't, she had to suffer, - I wanted to destroy her. I decided that I would destroy her source of happiness - the Fifth Child. Why kill him and let her forget about him when I could turn him into a mental wreck - where he will always be there but out of reach to her?" She stopped suddenly and collapsed onto the floor, sobbing and laughing at the same time.  
  
Misato looked at Ritsuko with a flash of pity then turned to Maya, "Find a way to destroy the virus quickly - and get Ritsu into room 303 under surveillance."  
  
*  
  
Asuka had watched Ritsuko snap. Asuka had heard all about the artificial angels. Asuka was now watching the screen with absolute horror.  
  
She recalled how her EVA wretched with pain just like it was doing now. She recalled the torment that the attack had brought her. She watched as another suffer through the relentless raping.  
  
Shinji stopped playing with the rifle when he had heard the screams of pain and agony. He watched helplessly as another one of his closest friends was being attacked by something he could not stop.  
  
Part of his mind had taught him not to blame himself - the part that Kaworu had helped him to discover and appreciate. It was then that Shinji set his mind on saving Kaworu from the bastards that he was related to.  
  
Rei had always been worried for her comrades in arms when they were out on the battlefield - they had less lives than she did. But for some reason, she found herself almost crying when she watched Kaworu losing his mind.  
  
This was different, she told herself, other times, they had prepared themselves for an attack, and they knew the dangers. Now, it was too sudden, unexpected. He should not be going through this.he doesn't deserve such pain and suffering.  
  
Although they wanted to, they knew they couldn't save the Fifth Child from something that they could not see.  
  
*  
  
"It's not true, it's not true, it's not true." Kaworu was whispering to himself, "Arael just wants you to think that it's true."  
  
The memories flashing in his mind told him otherwise. How can you close your eyes when it's in your head? The child stared at him, his eyes cold and relentless.  
  
"It is true - you were ignored, you were abused, you were a tool, nothing more. You were not loved. You are now useless - that is what you are. It is true."  
  
He was left alone in the dark again. The man had promised him that they would return. He was crying - what did he do to deserve this? A click - the door was being unlocked. He reduced the wailing into sniffles.  
  
The man looked down at him. The man was not happy. The child could smell something familiar - the man was drunk (again). The child backed away in fear.  
  
"Shut up you little bastard - I said I'd return, didn't I? Look at you, crying like a little girl. You're pathetic, you know that? You better thank your lucky stars that those old farts are paying me to look after you. I SAID SHUT UP!!!"  
  
A high-pitched wail was cut off short when the man shattered the empty glass bottle over the child's head. The man walked away, re-closing the door, letting the child whimper alone in the dark.  
  
The image faded from his mind, but he did not notice. It was true. Arael was right. He was never loved, he was useless - a doll, used for other's entertainment.  
  
To those who were monitoring the EVA - he was ruined, his psychograph was scrambled worse than the Second Child's had been.  
  
Kaworu almost appreciated the physical pain that was washing over him - he didn't have to focus on Arael anymore. As we said, he only almost appreciated it.  
  
Judging by the invading contamination within him, Armisael wanted to torture him further. With his synch-ratio shattered, it was an easy job.  
  
*  
  
"Misato, we have to do something!" Yelled Shinji through the intercom. He had noticed the contamination; he had remembered what had happened to Rei, he did not want it to happen again.  
  
Rei was already heading towards the red EVA. As she approached it, a massive AT Field flung her back. Rei stared at the scene helplessly. He was shutting himself off from the rest of them.  
  
Without a physical Armisael, there was very little chance of EVA 02 and Kaworu exploding. But Armisael would bring out unwanted realizations about Kaworu. That hurt - a lot.  
  
*  
  
The child laughed mirthlessly before returning to his neutral position. The clone looked up and shot his hand out at Kaworu. From its palm and fingertips shot out thin, black wires that pierced and buried themselves in Kaworu's torso. The sudden shock was replaced by something that was familiar, something that he couldn't name.  
  
The clone had no voice - it mouthed out. Kaworu watched its lips with as much attention as he could while trying to figure out what was spreading within him.  
  
'This is loneliness - do you recognize this pain?'  
  
Kaworu remained silent. Surely Armisael was smarter than this? Although he was telling himself this, he couldn't ignore the feeling spreading and intensifying.  
  
"I am not Ayanami Rei."  
  
'No. You are not. You are Nagisa Kaworu.' Its eyes blared with a deeper intelligence than its half-dead look let on. Wires started wrapping themselves around Kaworu's wrists.  
  
'You are looking for a reason, a purpose, an explanation for your consciousness. You ask to no avail. Those you speak to ignore you. You are kept in the dark, wondering why. While you wait, you see others content, you see them interacting like you never could. You are lonely. You are Nagisa Kaworu.'  
  
The feeling had finally reached a peak and washed over Kaworu as a full- fledged emotion. It was strong enough to make him forget all about Rei. Along with the unearthed loneliness came insecurity and helplessness.  
  
As all this was taking place inside Kaworu's mind, EVA 02 was now bio fusing with the virus as Rei and Shinji were barraging the AT Field with a shower of bullets.  
  
Finally, the Field was let down. The EVA had ceased activation. Well, at least for a while.  
  
*  
  
"EVA 02 has ceased activation!" Yelled Maya to no one in particular. Misato whirled around to see the screen. Maya was right. The red giant was slumped against one of those missile-shooting buildings.  
  
"What's the status of the Pilot?!"  
  
"Conscious - psychograph past critical! Ma'am - he's worse than dead!"  
  
Misato shook her head, "No. He has the will to survive - he will make it. REI! DON'T GO NEAR HIM!"  
  
The blue EVA was charging towards the inert figure of EVA 02. The visual intercom flashed upon the screen. Rei was looking distressed.  
  
"I have to help him!"  
  
"No! You will not go! That is an order!" Everybody turned around to see the Commander out of his chair and yelling at the screen. Rei's eyes narrowed with what looked like hatred.  
  
"I will go. I am no longer your doll."  
  
"Why Rei? You know that this is your last chance." Whispered Misato in concern - she had felt terrible about Toji's incident and was now feeling the same wretchedness upon hearing Kaworu's screams now whimpers. If another Child under her responsibility fell victim to an assault.  
  
"I must go. I love him."  
  
*  
  
Asuka and Shinji both felt a slight twinge when Rei had yelled out her confession. And it wasn't out of shock - shock came in tidal waves, not mini-pangs. Both had also had a sudden image of each other as well.  
  
They decided to think about it later, after they either rescue the Fifth or after they attend his funeral.  
  
*  
  
Although he was not crying like Rei had done, Kaworu slumped on the seat with a glazed look in his eyes. It was shock mixed with the look of someone teetering on the edge of his or her sanity. The contamination within him made it painful to move.  
  
The final figure - the angel - looked up at him. Instead of malice or coldness in his eyes, there was warmth, a caring smile that made it hard for Kaworu to use the last of his mental strength.  
  
"I hate this loneliness," Kaworu whispered lamely.  
  
"Become Tabris again." Was the soft reply. Kaworu shook his head. No, Tabris' purpose was fulfilled, why summon it again?  
  
"We will be with you."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"We will come back to Adam, we will eliminate this pain. You do not wish to feel this pain, am I correct?" A slow nod was the reply from Kaworu. Bardiel was always nice.it understood, but it saw itself higher than Lilith's Children. That was why it was cruel.  
  
"But the lilim have Lilith captive - not Adam." Said Kaworu in mild confusion. The angel smiled. The loneliness subsided minutely.  
  
"Then we will kill her and her children first - then we will seek Adam." Before he could agree, another name flashed in his mind.  
  
"Rei.what about Rei?"  
  
"She will be destroyed."  
  
"No.I don't want it to be like that.I don't want Rei to die," He buried his head into the angel's chest. Without paying much attention, Kaworu let himself into a slow, sweet kiss.  
  
//A/N - uh, four words: don't die over it. Just try to think EVA psychological or take it in Kaworu's point of view i.e. almost insane, and desperate for a release from your mental torment. Besides kissing an image of yourself isn't that freaky!\\  
  
*  
  
"EVA02 reactivated - blood pattern blue!" Yelled Shigeru, "It's heading towards Lilith!"  
  
In a fluid movement, The EVA took out its progressive knife and flung both EVA01 and EVA00 to the ground with its AT Field.  
  
*  
  
Ritsuko was not insane - she was just hysterical.  
  
She had heard over the intercom the words that Shigeru had yelled out. That brought her back to normalness like nothing else could have.  
  
All she wanted to do was drive the Fifth Child insane. But seeing that he could still pilot an EVA and was heading down towards Lilith certainly meant that her goal was not reached and that she was going to be indirectly responsible for Third Impact's disappearance (for lack of better terminology).  
  
She headed out the door, in hope of stopping the virus in time.  
  
*  
  
In the mutilated EVA 02, Kaworu had that funny blanked out look in his eyes (you know, the one where it's totally blank with black on the top and whatever eye color below and there's no eye shine - we've seen it a couple of times in Cardcaptors).  
  
He was heading towards Lilith with the only thought in his mind was kill her and her children. Bardiel had obviously won him over and was now controlling EVA 02, since Kaworu had absolutely no synch left.  
  
"Kaworu! No!" Shinji (in EVA01) ran up and grabbed EVA02 wrist. EVA 02 turned around and started strangling its opponent.  
  
Shinji, being weakened from the activities before, blacked out immediately. Rei, noticing Shinji's danger, charged up and stabbed her knife into EVA 02's back. It turned around and stared for a moment before turning away towards Lilith. Rei stood there stunned - why hadn't he attacked?  
  
In Kaworu's mind the thought was now accompanied with another one, although it was much weaker - I don't want Rei to get hurt.I don't want her to suffer.I love her.  
  
*  
  
"Ritsuko!" Misato spun around as the blonde haired woman suddenly took over the keyboard. Her fingers were darting across the board at the incredible pace that she was known to achieve.  
  
PassWoRD?  
  
~DzAstA~  
  
~ShUT DowN ViRUs~  
  
Those around Ritsuko held their breath. A loud beep and the weird hexagons saying failure flashed across the screen. Ritsuko was puzzled - what on earth?  
  
*  
  
"Kaworu! Stop! Would the real Angels do this to you? Would they hurt you like this? Listen to me! Kaworu, they're not for real!"  
  
The visual intercom flashed in front of Rei. There was Kaworu, still out of it, although it seemed as if he was listening - but he did not stop. He was so close to Lilith.  
  
*  
  
"Cut off the power!"  
  
"Signals are being blocked by the AT Field."  
  
Ritsuko sighed and started work on the virus again.  
  
*  
  
EVA 00 ran in front of Lilith, hoping to block EVA02 way. Rei along with the EVA AT Field spread out her own. EVA 02 started working on it with the progressive knife.  
  
"Why are you doing this, why do you want to kill Lilith?"  
  
"The loneliness hurts," the reply came from deep within, from a voice that she did not recognize - Tabris. Her fear tripled as she made the revelation.  
  
*  
  
17th Angel detected  
  
~Cut off power~  
  
Request denied  
  
~Eliminate Virus~  
  
Eliminating - 60:00 seconds to completion  
  
60 seconds. NERV held its breath as they watched Rei battle a possessed EVA and the MAGI trying to decipher a way to destroy the virus.  
  
*  
  
"Loneliness is when you don't open up to others." Yelled Rei, "You opened up to Shinji, to me."  
  
I don't want Rei to get hurt.  
  
*  
  
45:67 seconds to completion  
  
*  
  
"Loneliness is when close yourself from the world!" Rei knew that it was only a matter of seconds before her AT Field shattered, but Kaworu was listening despite the fact that Tabris was not, "You embrace the world, no matter what! You do not run away - not even when you made a complete."  
  
What was the word Asuka would have used?  
  
"Not even when you made a complete baka of yourself that morning!" What was that? Was that her imagination, or was that a flicker of a blush? She felt her EVA AT Field melt away under EVA 02's relentless attack.  
  
I do not want her to suffer.  
  
*  
  
EVA 00 At Field neutralized  
  
19:99 seconds to completion  
  
*  
  
"Loneliness is when others do not cherish your presence!" Rei was crying, from both the physical and emotional pain being inflicted upon her.  
  
*  
  
10:00 seconds to completion  
  
17th Angel AT Field Lost  
  
*  
  
Tabris was gone, but the virus remained, controlling EVA 02. Kaworu was too weak to stop it. An image stopped him from slipping into unconsciousness.  
  
Rei was crying. Rei was hurt - was it because of him? A whisper escaped his lips, "Rei.why are you.crying?"  
  
*  
  
5:00 seconds to completion  
  
*  
  
"You are not lonely because you open up to those closest to you!"  
  
*  
  
4:00 seconds to completion  
  
*  
  
"You are not lonely because you embrace the world and all its sorrows!"  
  
*  
  
3:00 seconds to completion  
  
*  
  
"You are not lonely because I cherish your presence!"  
  
*  
  
2:00 seconds to completion  
  
*  
  
"You are not lonely because I LOVE YOU!!!" Rei felt her AT Field collapse. The strength drained from her as she and EVA 00 crumple into EVA02 arms.  
  
"Rei." I do not want Rei to get hurt.I do not want her to suffer.why? I do not wish it so because I love her.  
  
Kaworu vaguely registered his EVA shut down as he too fell unconscious.  
  
*  
  
Virus eliminated  
  
Ritsuko's Revenge - Chapter Five  
  
=A week later=  
  
A fuzzy figure - Lorenz Keel? Kaworu shook his head slightly, trying to delete the image in front of him. A voice - not so deep, it sounded familiar.  
  
"I'm glad you're finally awake!" Sighed Shinji, "and it looks like the swelling finally subsided too!"  
  
Kaworu unfuzzed his vision and smiled at Shinji. A second later he thought that he felt very cold. Looking down, he let out a weak yell.  
  
"Uh.don't worry, at least your blanket didn't fall down in front of Rei." Kaworu raised an eyebrow as Shinji smiled sheepishly.  
  
::BANG::  
  
Asuka skipped in happily and clung onto Shinji's arm, "So, Shinji, what about our da." Her eyes landed on the Fifth Child - he was awake, but he figured how to cover himself.rats.  
  
"You're awake! Oh wow! Wait 'til Rei hears about this! Actually, she'll find out soon enough - she's been visiting you 24-7! Well.until the nurse shoos her away." While Asuka was blabbing on and on, she was discreetly twirling the sheets away from Kaworu. Both boys heavily sweatdropped.  
  
"Look, uh, Asuka.don't we have a date or something?" Shinji gently removed the sheets from Asuka's grasp and led her away with a quick 'see ya' to Kaworu.  
  
Kaworu's awake. Even though she could not find a reason why she was thinking it was so, Rei knew he was awake. Putting down the manga that she was reading, she headed off to the NERV hospital thingy.  
  
*  
  
Fully clothed [Hentai Priestess - Damn!], and fully awake, Kaworu was trying to distinguish the difference in taste between the medicine and the actual food. It was about noon and he had become moody with the nurse telling him not to get out of bed. He started slightly as the door creaked open. Before he was able to register whom it was, they flung themselves into his arms, narrowly missing the food/medicine tray.  
  
"Rei!" Kaworu semi-gasped - he was running out of air. She let go and sat on the foot of the bed.  
  
"I am pleased that you are awake and mentally stable." She said this with what looked like tears in her eyes. She was smiling, but why was she crying?  
  
"Rei, why are you crying?" She just smiled and wiped the tears with the back of her hand. Her mind flashed back to when she was in his position when Shinji recovered her from the plug during the fifth angel's attack.  
  
"I am crying because I am happy," his confused expression made her smile even more, "I did not want you to leave me." She shuddered as she recalled the time when the nurse said that he was in catalepsy.  
  
"I would have come back - I think, if the old men were in a kind mood."  
  
"But you would not have any memory of me," she thought for a moment, "actually, you would, just that you wouldn't remember my.I mean your.um." Rei sighed and looked out the window. Maybe he didn't remember now.  
  
" Rei-chan, I would never ever forget my feelings for you. You have given me hope, you were the one that lead me out of my deep pit of pain and despair, - you are the light that eliminates my shadows. Rei, I love you." A thought flashed through his mind, "If you find it convenient, that is."  
  
Rei set the food/medicine (we'll call it slush) tray aside and lay down beside him, gazing deep into his eyes as though analyzing the authenticity of his claim. He wrapped his arms around her waist and stared back, unblinking. After a not-uncomfortable moment, Rei blinked out and smiled.  
  
"You will not be inconvenient."  
  
Neoangel - awww.don't you just love a happy ending? We were sort of juggling a lot of scenarios but this was the only one that had an ending.  
  
Hentai Priestess - Kaworu should be with me, not Rei! WAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!  
  
Kitty Kasumi - *thwap*  
  
Hentai Priestess - @_@  
  
Flame Policy - yeah, if you want, you can flame us, but if you do, along with all the insults and shit directed at us, please tell us why the story sucked.  
  
Bye, see ya, bye! 


End file.
